Love Won't Stop This Bomb
by The Swim Chick
Summary: There was no way that this was going to turn out all right. Kobra Kid/OC, inspired by the My Chemical Romance album Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys.
1. Chapter 1

**Listen up, tumbleweeds! This is gonna be a multi-chapter story, and my first! Not sure how long it's going to end up. Uh, I guess it doesn't really overlap with the music vids, it takes place after them (they all made it out of Sing alive. I refuse to believe otherwise). Rated for violence and, um, romancyness, if you catch my drift. Kobra Kid/OC, blah, blah… I'll shut up now. **

**Reviews keep me going! IT'S DEATH OR VICTORY!**

"Do you see anything?"

The three were perched on top of the dusty rocks in the deserted outskirts of the Zones. The sun beat down, daring them to stay out of the shade any longer. A young woman with a messy brunette bob squinted at the distance. She pulled off her gas mask and shook her head.

"Doll Face, it's been quiet all day. Let's split," the blonde young woman called out. She spun her pink ray gun around on her finger. Doll Face frowned at her. The tension between the sisters had been escalating for the past week. The slightest disagreement would set the whole thing off.

"In broad daylight? I don't like it," Doll Face answered. "You heard them- they're jacking up the number of exterminators out here. And you know A-Bomb doesn't have a gun."

The dark haired man glanced down at his empty gun holster grimaced.

"We'll be fine. Dr. D is only a mile or so from here, he'll know if we run into trouble." The blonde brushed her long bangs out of her eyes.

"And if we do?"

"We'll take 'em down." She shrugged. "I'm not scared. We haven't had a good rumble in a while anyway."

"You always just jump headfirst into things, Bunny. You're going to get yourself ghosted one day, I swear to God you will."

Bunny scowled.

"Then get behind me. And grow a spine."

"I'm not scared. I'm being reasonable. _You're_ being a moron, and it's safer up here. We have no protection out there, and we're short a gun. Believe it or not, you're not untouchable."

"This whole 'let's play it on the safe side' thing is getting old, Doll Face. We're out here to fight, aren't we?" Bunny spat. "You could always move back to the city, you know." Doll Face narrowed her eyes.

"Take some meds, and you'll be right as rain. No more running or fighting," Bunny yelled. Doll Face turned away from her.

A-Bomb jumped from his perch and held out his hand to help Doll Face down.

"Come on, Doll. Let's just go."

Doll Face bit her lip, but took his hand and leapt down. She pulled her beat-up ray gun out of its holster and kept it in one hand, her other clutching A-Bomb's arm. Bunny stayed a few steps ahead of the couple, kicking up dust with her battered boots. The sun was directly over them now, their shadows short and the heat creeping towards suffocating.

"What was that?" Doll Face hissed, stopping short.

"Jesus! Nothing is out here, we would have seen-!" Bunny cried out, but she was cut off by the distant sound of an engine. Bunny's heart beat quickened. Her hand moved to her holster. Doll Face glared at Bunny, then pulled her mask down over her face, with A-Bomb following suit. Bunny looked to the horizon. A dark rectangular shape was growing, moving closer. She swallowed, adrenaline coursing through her body. The shape was identifiable now, a car. An exterminator car.

"Take A-Bomb and run," Bunny said, pulling her plastic rabbit-shaped mask down to cover her face.

"We're not leaving you," A-Bomb snapped. "You can't take them yourself."

"Sometimes, you have to know when to quit, Bunny," Doll Face said through gritted teeth. She was still grasping A-Bomb's arm tightly.

"I'm not a quitter."

"This isn't the time to argue."

The car was gaining speed fast. It was close, too close; Bunny could make out the white masks of the draculoids. She glanced around, looking for some sort of cover, or shelter, or anything. Nothing showed itself but the flat and unforgiving desert. One draculoids fired a shot. It missed, hitting the ground a few feet away from her. She spun to face the car, firing her ray gun rapidly. The car skidded to a stop about twenty-five yards away from the three, its hubcaps glinting in the sun. The white suits of the draculoids stood out from the rusty tone of the ground. To Bunny, the unmoving features of their masks somehow managed to look smug. One of them appeared to be the leader; a bit of a swagger leaking into his step. Bunny's heart pounded. She could just imagine how pleased they were to find this vulnerable, rag-tag bunch of killjoys. They fired a few more shots as they advanced, one of them flying right past Bunny's face. She retaliated, but heard Doll Face's gasp of pain from behind her. Bunny's heart stopped. Doll Face had crumpled, the shot having hit her square the kneecap. A-Bomb scooped her up in one arm, grabbing her gun in the other and firing wildly at the draculoids.

"Get her out of here!" Bunny yelled, dodging the fire of the group of draculoids. A-Bomb hissed in pain and dropped Doll Face's gun; his hand showed a bloody wound from where a ray gun blast had found its mark. They were at point blank range now. Bunny managed to take down a draculoid on her left with a well placed shot to his chest, but there were too many. Bunny gritted her teeth and shot another one in the neck, taking satisfaction in watching him fall. Suddenly, the back of her left arm was struck with an acute, burning pain. She stumbled, and her battered pink ray gun slipped from her fingers. A draculoid kicked it out of the way, and it skidded in the dust until it stopped five feet from where Bunny stood.

That's when the panic set in.

Bunny swung her fist and felt it collide with the nearest draculoid's nose. He hesitated, and she kicked, hard, sending him to the ground. She faintly heard another shriek from Doll Face. She instinctively spun around, only to see her sister on the ground, another wound in her leg. A-Bomb was down too. Bunny's breathing sped up and she could feel her hands shaking. They had never been in this kind of trouble before. The leader draculoid advanced on her.

"We haven't caught any scum in a while. Let's enjoy this."

Someone caught her from behind, restraining her. She struggled, but to no avail. One of the remaining draculoids walked over to Doll Face, bending down over her. He looked at her shirt, squinting to make out the blocky text.

"Die with your mask on… huh. That a killjoy thing? That's good to know." Bunny realized what he was going to do and struggled harder, but the draculoid holding her was too big. He pulled Doll Face's mask off. Bunny watched him throw it carelessly in the dirt. She thought she saw the leader draculoid cock his head, as if he had noticed something, but then he shook it a little as though to clear his thoughts. The draculoid near Doll Face pressed his ray gun to her temple and fired. A yell barely escaped Bunny's mouth before it was stifled by the draculoid's hand. The draculoid on the ground, his gun still smoking, did the same with A-Bomb, removing his mask and killing him with no hesitation. Bunny's mind raced, but she couldn't even process what had just happened in front of her eyes. Doll Face. A-Bomb. Dead on the ground. Just a few feet away from her. So this is where her bravery, her brashness, had gotten them. Panic and desolation hit her with a collision like a brick wall at ninety miles an hour.

She realized that the draculoid who had her captive had his ray gun in his holster, only a few inches from her hand. She slowly bent her hand towards it, her dry sobs and ragged breaths hopefully distracting the draculoids. Her fingers touched the plastic gun. Bunny closed her eyes. Suddenly, she grabbed the gun out of the draculoid's pocket, twisted around, and managed to shoot him so he crumpled to the ground. Two more shots felled the draculoid who had murdered Doll Face and A-Bomb. Bunny was just about to turn and take down the leader, but he knocked the gun from her hand. She responded with a crooked uppercut to his chin.

A jutting button on the sleeve of her jacket caught the edge of the draculoid's mask, pulling it off. His face made her jaw drop.

_No_, Bunny thought._ No, no no, it's not…_

The draculoid growled and pulled his fist back.

Then it all turned black.

Her mind wavered back and forth between consciousness and unconsciousness, dusty hot pain and nice quiet black.

Right now was pain.

She heard him mumble to himself,

"Three dead killjoys. Korse will be pleased…"

Then the black came again. She was fine with it. She didn't want to have to think right now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ah! Another chapter! I promise I'll get the Killjoys in soon. But not yet. We still have a plot to develop. I'm torn about whether I'm going to include the little girl in this. I mean, on one hand, she's adorable and awesome, but I don't know if she'll add to the plot, or if she'll just be too much, you know? Let me know your opinion.**

**BTW- this is how Bunny looks as I imagine her, I tried to fix the links:**

.com/cgi/profile?id=2073875

**Enjoy, my lovelies… **

She winced as she tried to pick up her right arm and put it on her lap. Show Pony rolled his eyes. Bunny was pretty sure Show Pony was no more competent at fixing blast wounds then she was, but she hadn't been conscious enough to argue with him at the time. She had been sitting cross-legged on a grimy cot in the corner of the room ever since she had woken up. Show Pony had apparently found her unconscious on the ground near the smoking bodies of Doll Face and A-Bomb, and dragged her back to Dr. D's shack. For Bunny, it had just been a hazy cloud of panic. She woke up to find sunlight filtering through the cracks in the boards that made up the walls. Her arm burned, and she had briefly wondered why, and then it all hit her.

Doll Face.

A-Bomb.

And him…

Panic again. Crying was rare for Bunny, but something inside her had broken, and tears fell thick and fast onto her dirty jeans. Dr. Death Defying had never been one to deal with crap like that, so he left sensitive Show Pony to fix her up.

But all that was hours ago.

"How much left on the song?" Dr. Death Defying called out from the other room.

"'Bout twenty-five seconds," Show Pony said, checking the clock on the outdated computer sitting on the dusty desk. "You know, I gotta bounce, Dr. D. Something's brewing in Zone 2, and you know how it is after dark." Bunny kind of felt bad that Show Pony had been here for the past couple of hours paying attention to her instead of checking out the Zones like he should have been, but there was only so much she could take of the gossipy, flamboyant man in tights, and she was reaching her limit.

Dr. D rolled into the room on and tapped a few keys on the keyboard. The song was almost over. He pulled his microphone close and started to speak after the guitars faded out.

"This is Dr. Death Defying, broadcasting loud and proud to the gunslingers and rebel rockers of the Zones. I've got some bad news to tell, another Killjoy reported missing, the name's Neon Avenger, Zone 2. Usually BL/ind likes to leave the bodies for us to find, so we don't know what this means. Keep an eye on the horizon, because it looks like a storm, and keep kicking, tumbleweeds, the pigs are coming for us. Up next is The Black Spacesuits with 'Simultaneous Combustion'."

Dr. D had broadcasted the notice of Doll Face and A-Bomb's deaths a couple of hours ago. She had tried not to listen, but it was unavoidable, seeing as she was lying three feet away. His words only enforced what had been beating down on her mind since it happened. Bunny knew some people that couldn't accept the deaths of friends and family; somehow it didn't seem real to them or they couldn't believe it. They said they kept thinking that the person who died was maybe just going to walk into the room one day, like they had only been out for a drive or something. That wasn't a problem for Bunny. Doll Face's dying scream was ingrained in her memory, playing over and over when she closed her eyes. It was the realest thing in the world right now. And she knew it was all her fault.

Dr. D set down the mic once the song started. He turned to Show Pony, who was lacing up his skates.

"If you're going that far in, keep your eyes peeled for any news on her." He jerked his thumb towards Bunny. She hated when people talked about her like she wasn't sitting three feet away. She scowled and picked at her nails.

"Like what?" Show Pony asked, raising his eyebrows.

"I've been hackin' the BL/ind transmissions… they're not coming in too clear, but they've mentioned the attack a lot. They really seemed to need confirmation that she was dead."

Show Pony looked at her. Bunny stared back.

"Did something happen?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Her throat was getting tight. That drac… no, she was wrong; she didn't see him correctly, how would she know what he still looks like? It had been a while since they had last… that _wasn't_ him. Bunny kept telling herself that.

"Something we should know?" Dr. D asked gruffly.

"Stop talking to me like a child," she snapped. "My sister and my brother-in-law just got slaughtered right in front of me. That's what happened."

"You're not right in the head. PTSD or something. Dr. D, keep her down. She's not going anywhere, she'll probably freeze up or bolt if she runs into anything right now," said Show Pony. He ducked between the boards of the wall and skated away. _Not right in the head, keep her down, she'll freeze up or bolt,_ Show Pony had said. Bunny scowled again. They thought that she was some sort of unstable coward.

Coward. The word tasted like battery acid in her mouth.

She had always been the strong one. The rock. For Doll Face, when their parents were killed. For A-Bomb, when his sister went missing. Why was she breaking down like this? It scared her to think that she was changing so quickly into someone she never wanted to be.

"I'm fine," she said. She didn't know if she was assuring Dr. D or herself. That was one thing she knew she was good at- believing lies she told herself. Bunny lie down on the cot.

She was fine.

She was fine.

She was fine.

She kept repeating it until she forced herself to fall asleep.

Bunny woke up sweaty and shaken from a nightmare. She looked around. It was darker than when she had fallen asleep, and the few lonely light bulbs in the shack glowed dimly. The clock on the computer read 5:30 A.M. It was morning, then? Where was Dr. D?

Soft voices were having grave discussion outside. Bunny got up, moving her arm gingerly, and stepped outside. Show Pony had a rolled up piece of paper under his arm. He glanced up from Dr. D, and noticed Bunny standing there. Dr. D grunted and turned his rusty wheelchair to face her.

"What? Is this about me?"

Show Pony unrolled the poster. Her own face in black and white, slashed with a red X. The eyes were covered by black bar with neat white lettering.

"Exterminate," Bunny whispered, reading the words. "How? I thought they think I'm dead?"

"Apparently, they had someone go back and check, sweetheart," Show Pony said. "But you're not, and they really want you to be."

"They want all of us dead. Why do I get my own poster?" Bunny knew only the most dangerous killjoys' faces were plastered onto BL/ind posters and warnings. The ones who'd been caught before. She looked closer at her picture. It was certainly not recent- in fact, Bunny remembered it as her last school photo. Senior year of high school. She realized BL/ind must be serious if they would go to the trouble to dig this up. Did it have something to do with… him? Bunny forced that thought out of her head.

Show Pony turned around and squinted at the horizon. The sunrise had just started to peek above the rocky terrain, making an ironically beautiful bloody-looking sky. He swore loudly. Bunny turned to look too.

Headlights.

An exterminator car.

"Oh, God…" she whispered, not able to form words.

Not. Good.


	3. Chapter 3

**I feel completely awful for updating so late! I hope this makes up for it. Bonus points if you find my Star Wars quote.**

**Let me know if it's good or not.**

"They probably followed you here. I told you not to dress like a drag queen if you want to fly under the radar, Pony," Dr. Death Defying muttered.

"Not the time to argue, old man," Show Pony said, rolling his eyes and grabbing his gun from the holster on his leg.

Dr. D pulled his out of a side pocket on his wheelchair.

"We're going to have to dust 'em all right now. I can't have BL/ind knowing where I am."

Bunny stood silently behind them. This scene was getting far too familiar for her. Dread curled in her insides. She tried to push it away.

"Go inside and take cover," Dr. D said.

"I can still fight," Bunny said quietly, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure you can't, babe," Show Pony said, pushing her inside.

Bunny sat herself down on the floor in the far corner of the room. She fiddled with her ray gun with her left hand.

She tried to tell herself that it _wasn't_ relief flooding her body. She _wanted_ to be out there fighting.

Bunny closed her eyes and let her head rest against the rough wall.

Ray gun blasts had started to sound outside. Show Pony yelped in surprise. Blast after blast echoed against the thin wood walls. Bunny tried to tune it out.

A giant, deep explosion shook the walls of the shack.

Finally, it all stopped.

OoOoOoOoO

Bunny stood up slowly, still clutching her gun. She dusted off her jeans, but didn't move towards the door. Either Dr. D and Pony had killed all the dracs, or…

Her body would be added to the ever-mounting pile of dead killjoys next.

The plank that served as a door banged aside, and Show Pony skated in. He collapsed on the cot, and pulled off his dusty polka-dotted motorcycle helmet. Shaking his long hair out of his bright eyes, he flashed Bunny a grin.

"Where's Dr. D?" Bunny asked, afraid of the answer.

"Oh, he's fine," Show Pony sighed. "He wanted to check out their car. Not that there's much left. Apparently ray gun blasts and gasoline don't mix."

"Thank God." She paused for a moment. "Are they all… dead? You're sure?"

Pony nodded.

"I'm gonna go talk to Dr. D," she said, yanking aside the boards again. With all the use they were getting these days, she was surprised they weren't falling off. She took a step outside, and saw that Dr. D was already coming back in, the burning wreckage of the car sitting not too far in the distance. A dead drac was collapsed near her feet. Red was seeping onto its white blazer from a bunt-looking wound in its chest. She kicked it with the tip of her boot.

"You can't stay here, Bunny."

She looked up from the dusty, bleeding drac.

"What?"

"The pigs are searching hard for you. I don't know why, but I can't have 'em find you here, that won't do either of us any favors," Dr. D said, the glare of the sunlight flashing on his sunglasses.

So she'd be out on her own. Running from a corrupt corporation. Injured.

But they didn't need to know the dread that was twisting her stomach into knots.

"Guess I better learn to shoot with my left hand, then," Bunny said.

"You can't dump her out in the middle of Zone 6 and expect her to live past Tuesday," Show Pony said, skating up behind her.

"I'll be fine," Bunny snapped.

"Really? 'Cause that arm won't heal for a week," Show Pony chuckled humorlessly. "Look, Dr. D, I know a guy…"

Dr. D snorted.

"Not like that," Show Pony said, rolling his eyes. "I mean, he and his friends could handle taking her on for a week. They're pretty well set up, and believe me; they could take anything BL/ind's got to throw at them."

"You mean-?"

"Yeah."

Dr. D eyed her up and down. Bunny crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Dr. D asked.

"What could she get up to in a week?" Show Pony said, winking at her.

"Alright, I'll go make a broadcast," Dr. D said, starting his electric wheelchair towards the shack.

Bunny sat down on a nearby rock.

"You're not coming inside?" Show Pony asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Nah, it's nice out." She didn't want to hear Dr. D calling her babysitters over the radio. She propped herself up on her elbows and leaned back. Maybe if she sat out here long enough, the scorching sun would burn away all the tangled emotions and memories that she didn't want to face.

Show Pony looked up at the sun.

"I should probably split. See you around, Trigger Bunny. Have fun with your new friends," he said, grinning and pulling on his motorcycle helmet. He skated down the road, and Bunny watched him leave until he was just a speck on the horizon.

She looked around and sighed. There was nothing out here but dust and rocks. She didn't want to be left alone with herself. With Doll Face and A-Bomb, there had always been someone to talk to. Her throat got tight, but she refused to shed a single tear.

OoOoOoOoO

It had been about an hour she had been sitting outside by her estimation. She supposed she was sunburned beyond all extremes, but it didn't really matter. Who was there to look good for these days anyway?

Bunny squinted into the distance, wishing she had sunglasses to block the midmorning glare. Something was churning up dust out there.

She bit her lip. It was either the new roommates that had been forced upon her, or a squad of assassins.

Either option resulted in her going back inside, so she brushed off her jeans and started back. What had started out as a walk soon turned into a brisk jog out of paranoia. The boards slammed shut behind her, and she tried to regain her breath and her composure before calling out,

"There's a car coming."

Dr. D wheeled in from the other room.

"Hope it's them," he muttered, taking out his gun.

The hum of the engine stopped outside. Car doors slammed.

"Your doorbell's broken, man," a voice yelled from outside. The man in the wheelchair laughed, and Bunny held open the board for him before exiting herself.

A man with shocking red tangled hair stood outside, and another man with black hair leaned casually on the hood of the car, cigarette in hand.

"Hey, how've you been doin'?" the red-haired man asked Dr. D.

"Same as always," Dr. D said, smiling.

"That bad, huh?" the other man asked with a grin.

Dr. D chuckled. Bunny tried to fix her hair. Somehow, they weren't what she had pictured when Show Pony said that they could "take anything". These guys were _young_, around her age… and not too hard to look at either.

The black haired man stood up a little straighter when he noticed Bunny. He checked her out, completely forgoing all subtlety. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"So, uh… I'm Party Poison," the red one said, turning to Bunny and offering her a gloved hand.

She shook it.

"Fun Ghoul," the other said with a little wave.

"I'm Trigger Bunny," she said, looking at the two men in front of her.

Silence settled over them for a minute. Dust blew around their ankles and birds cawed obnoxiously overhead. Fun Ghoul took a drag on his cigarette.

"So… you coming or what? We have all the time in the world to stare at each other back at the diner, let's get going," Fun Ghoul said, jerking his head towards the car.

"Yeah."

Bunny grabbed her mask from inside while the guys talked to Dr. D for a minute and hopped into their beat-up Trans-Am.

As soon as she was in, Party slammed his foot on the gas. He grinned and looked at her in the rearview mirror.

"This'll be interesting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been so long, but I had finals last week and then I got grounded from the computer. I'll beg for your forgiveness with… the appearance another Killjoy!**

**Oh, and I have totally been forgetting to put the disclaimers on these chapters. Sorry. Review if you like.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Days, the Killjoys, or MCR. Sadly. Same goes for the first three chapters.**

The Trans-Am sped down Route Guano, churning up dust in its wake. Bunny was sitting sideways in the backseat; her legs crossed on the seats beside her. Her hair blew around her face in the wind, and for the second time that day, she wished for a pair of sunglasses. Fun Ghoul propped up is feet on the dashboard and grinned.

"How come Kobra always gets shotgun? I kinda like it up here."

Party chuckled, but then frowned as the music got drowned in static. As he fiddled with the dials of the ancient radio, Fun Ghoul turned around to face Bunny.

"So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four," Bunny answered.

He dug in his pockets for a pack of cigarettes. Fun Ghoul picked one out, held it in his mouth, and lit it, then held out the pack to offer one to Bunny.

"Nah, I don't smoke," she said, brushing her long bangs out of her eyes. She was sure she looked terrible. Her usually ruler-straight bleach-blonde hair was probably knotty and tangled thanks to the wind, and her skin was peeling from sunburn. Bunny tugged at her tight red tank top, demanding that it fit in an attractive way. She hadn't been around guys her age in a while. Not since…

Bunny shook that thought from her head. No. No…

"So, it's not just you two?" she asked.

Party lit up his own cigarette, keeping one hand carelessly on the wheel.

"No, Jet Star and my brother, Kobra Kid, are back at the diner with our darling orphaned ward, Gracie," he said. "Hope you don't mind the smoke," he added.

Bunny didn't mind. She barely noticed the smell anymore. A-Bomb used to smoke too, even though Doll Face complained that his mouth tasted like an ashtray. He said that if they were all going to die anyway, and he might as well do it with tar in his lungs and on his own terms.

Finally, after some muttered profanities, Party was able to get the radio signal back. He tapped his fingers on the wheel in time to the blaring song, singing along quietly. Fun Ghoul grinned.

Bunny knew she was way more anxious than she should be. But still, she had a gnawing feeling in the pit of her stomach, like she had to show them what she was made of. She had to show them that she wasn't some helpless, spineless chick with mental problems. Because she wasn't.

"Dude, you just missed the turn," Fun Ghoul said.

"_Missed the turn_. Like that's so much of a problem," Party Poison said, stepping on the brakes so he could turn without hitting the rocks in the distance. Nothing happened. He swore, stomping again on the brakes, but the car kept barreling down the road.

"Turn!" Fun Ghoul yelled. Party wrenched the steering wheel to the left, turning the car sharply and sending Bunny sliding across the backseat. They narrowly avoided crashing into a boulder.

"I thought you said Kobra fixed the brakes," Party said through gritted teeth. Bunny could now see a low building in the distance now.

"I probably did say that."

Party rolled his eyes. Bunny rubbed her injured arm where she had hit it against the door during the turn.

"Think I can make it into the garage without killing something?"

"No _way_, man," Fun Ghoul said, with a laugh. Bunny raised an eyebrow. It was rather high-pitched, and oddly contagious.

Party kept driving; barreling towards the building which she could now make out was an old diner which had seen better days. Though, honestly, everything these days had seen better days. Party frowned and looked back at her in the rearview mirror.

"You still alive back there?"

"I'm fine." It seemed like that was her motto nowadays.

His frown didn't leave.

"Brace yourself," Fun Ghoul advised, grabbing the door to hold himself in place.

Party took his foot off the gas, but with the velocity they had been driving at, the car didn't slow down too much. He jerked the steering wheel to the side, fast, causing them to spin out. Bunny looked around for a seatbelt; naturally, there weren't any. The car finally stopped. An enormous cloud of desert dust had been thrown into the air by Party's maneuver, and Bunny pulled her tatty blue scarf over her mouth before she opened the door and got out. She saw that the other two had done the same, with strange bandanas. She supposed it was a gang thing.

"Home sweet home," Fun Ghoul said, gesturing grandly. Bunny squinted at the building.

It was a diner, and an old one by the looks of it. The walls showed dust and burns from ray gun fights, and the array of posters, advertisements, and signs stapled in places fluttered slightly. Party went around to the trunk of the car and pulled out a giant battered mascot head. Bunny walked up to the wall near the door to look at the posters more closely. There were lots of flyers for underground concerts, many of them long since over, boasting both bands she liked and some she had never even heard of. There were wanted posters too, four in total. She recognized Party and Ghoul, and the other two posters of killjoys, one with light hair and sunglasses, and the other with unruly curls, must be the ones she hadn't met yet. Didn't Party say something about a brother? The light-haired one bore a resemblance…

A little girl with curly hair and dirty, colorful clothes appeared in the doorway.

"Party, Kobra won't let me… oh, hi." She cocked her head and looked at Bunny.

The light-haired man in the wanted poster Bunny had just been staring at emerged behind her. He leaned on the doorframe with his elbow and looked at the broken-down Trans-Am. Bunny raised her eyebrows. That poster sure didn't do him justice…

"Hey, I'm Kobra Kid. You are?"

"Trigger Bunny."

He grinned.

"Are you any good at fixing cars?"


	5. Chapter 5

***hangs head* Sorry. **

**So **_**very**_** sorry for the wait.**

**I dedicate this chapter to chaosbulldog, because I know you have yet to give up on me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Days, the Killjoys, or MCR. Sadly. **

She decided, right then and there, that she would not like him. Any of them.

Bunny shook her head, keeping a poker face.

He kept looking at her.

Fun Ghoul took another drag on his cigarette, blowing the smoke at Kobra. He coughed a little and rolled his eyes. Ghoul grinned and turned to Bunny.

"Out in the desert, you gotta be careful and keep your boots laced tight or…" he winked at her. "A snake might just slither into your pants."

Kobra shot him a dirty look. Party unsuccessfully tried to masquerade a snicker as a cough.

"Shut up, Ghoul."

OoOoOoOoO

Kobra had been out in the garage working on the brakes for at least an hour before he came inside, wiping the oil off of his face with the bottom of his dingy white shirt. Bunny looked up from her perch on the kitchen counter where Jet Star was patiently rewrapping her arm with clean bandages. When Party introduced her, Bunny had raised an eyebrow at Jet's eccentric curly hairstyle, but he was nice enough. He hadn't shot any embarrassing innuendos her way like Ghoul yet, anyway.

She glanced away when Kobra met her eyes.

"Kobra, do we still have any of that Better Living antibiotic stuff from that outpost raid?" Jet asked, turning away to check a cabinet whose metal door was hanging off the hinges over in the corner

"I don't know," he answered, frowning. "Ghoul went a little overboard on Gracie when she got scraped up from that clap we had last week." He walked over to Bunny and picked up her injured arm gently, grimacing at the bloody wound. She scowled and pulled it away. She didn't need two grown men fussing over her like she was some sort of helpless child.

Grace appeared in the doorway, holding onto the arm of a dirty toy robot.

"Bunny, do you want to see my room? Party said it was okay if you slept in there with me."

"Sure," Bunny said. "Jet Star just has to finish with my arm, 'kay?"

Grace grinned and turned back around, her curls bouncing as she walked away. Jet let out a small cry of triumph as he pulled a safety pin out of a drawer and returned to Bunny to fix her bandages.

"I take it you're her hairstylist?" Bunny asked.

He chuckled. Bunny kept her mouth in a straight line, focusing on a crack in the wall behind him. Jet had given her a grand tour of the house, probably because he had nothing better to do. The diner was cluttered, to say the least, every surface covered with broken electronics and long forgotten memorabilia. A couple of blotchy spray-painted mannequins stared quietly from the corner of the front room. Dated barstools framed the lunch counter, but the rest of the furniture in the place was mismatched, rusty, broken, or a combination of the three.

"Anyway, where's Ghoul? I gotta go talk to him," Kobra asked.

"Front room. Think he's fiddling with an old Vend-A-Hack."

He looked to Bunny.

"I could go look for some antibiotics if you want."

"I'm _fine_."

Kobra sighed irritably and walked out of the room.

Jet looked at her.

"Do you have a problem with him or something?"

"No."

"Really?"

Bunny picked at her nails, then looked into Jet's brown eyes.

"Really truly," she said, with a bitter smile.

He shook his head and slipped past Grace on his way out.

"You don't like Kobra?" The girl raised an eyebrow and put her hands on her hips. "How come?"

In truth, Bunny didn't know. She didn't even know him that well. But she recognized something in him, and it was getting under her skin.

Bunny couldn't help but crack a smile as Grace rolled her eyes and turned around, motioning her to follow. She led Bunny to a small room at the end of a hallway. It looked like it had some sort of small office or something. A grimy window on the far wall leaked sunlight in, and a mattress sat on the floor near the door. Grace stepped inside and scrambled to pick up her robot and set him on a low metal shelf. There was a rough scraping as Grace pushed a messily painted boom box across the floor with the tip of her boot. She held out her arms proudly, displaying her room to Bunny.

"Great," Bunny assured Grace, ruffling her hair with her hand. She frowned and pulled away. Bunny just laughed and sat down in a folding chair in the corner of the room. The mattress groaned in protest and Grace let herself fall down hard onto it on her back, giggling. She flipped over onto her stomach and looked at Bunny.

"I don't get to meet girls a lot, you know. Not even grown up girls like you."

"Maybe I'll stick with you. I haven't really been hanging out with guys my age," Bunny said, playing with a strand of her hair.

Not in a while, at least.

She shut her eyes for a moment to clear her thoughts. She seemed to be getting better at pushing things she didn't want to think about out of her mind.

Grace frowned again.

"I think you should be friends with them, Bunny," she said.

"It's complicated."

"That's stupid."

"It is," Bunny agreed.

OoOoOoOoO

"Party says to wake you up."

Bunny was lying on Grace's mattress, her good arm over her face, blocking the now-faded sun. She could hear Grace, and something was nudging her repeatedly on the leg.

"Not sleeping."

"You missed dinner," said another voice impatiently. Oh, crap. It was Kobra's.

"Not hungry," she said, propping herself up and looking at him emotionlessly. He turned to leave. She couldn't read his expression.

Grace nudged her again.

Bunny finally picked herself up.

"What time is it?"

"Like, eight-thirty."

The smell of dog food still tainted the air slightly. They were all used to it by now, but that didn't make it any better.

The four were all seated in the front room. Party was in a booth with Ghoul, his feet propped up on the table between them. They both had cigarettes in their mouths, and it looked like they were trying to see who could blow a bigger smoke ring. Jet was crouched on the floor with Grace's radio, toying with the dials. He frowned as static remained the only sound coming from it. Kobra sat on a chair, his face empty of emotion, trying to rub the dust off his motorcycle helmet with a threadbare rag. All but Kobra looked up when Bunny sat down on a barstool.

"Nice of you to join us," Fun Ghoul said to her, blowing a smoke ring at Party's face. He swatted it away.

"Here," Jet mumbled as he got up, having finally found the pirate radio station.

_Medication,  
And the way your eyes look into me,  
Lubrication,  
Can you turn off all the lights so I can't see?_

They all just listened, content in the company and letting the blaring guitars and rough voice drown out any thoughts.

After the song faded out, Dr. Death-Defying's familiar voice crackled from the radio.

_Watch your backs, killjoys, something fishy's going down. Got a report that Rolling Bones is missing, Zone 2. You find the body, make it known. Keep it loud and proud out there, and remember-_

Suddenly, the broadcast was drowned out by loud static.

"It's getting worse. Only half of it comes through these days," Jet Star said, shaking his head.

Bunny was silent.

Rolling Bones was missing.

She had known her for a while years back. A grin always on her face and uncannily good aim.

This was too painful to think about.

Bunny strode across the room and went outside, slamming the door behind her.

She sat down in the dust in front of the diner, her back to the door. It was almost dark out, the sky all purples and pinks.

The door slammed again. Bunny narrowed her eyes. Had they sent a rescue team out after her?

"Talk to me, Bunny," Kobra's voice called out from behind her.

She got up and walked over to him, her eyes cold.

"_I'm fine_."

"You're not acting _fine_."

She turned to go back inside, but Kobra grabbed her wrist.

"I don't know what your deal is with me," Kobra said, keeping his voice level.

Bunny was silent for a moment.

"I don't want to be here. I don't need you fussing over me. I'm fine by my self. I'm not helpless and I'm not scared," she said fiercely.

Kobra didn't let go of her wrist. He looked into her eyes, his expression mirroring hers.

"You look like you need liquor."

Bunny glared at him.

Kobra let go of her and went inside. He returned a minute later with a bottle, and put it in Bunny's hands. She squinted at the handmade label.

"'For weddings and funerals'?"

Kobra smiled faintly.

"Just drink some."

Bunny took a sip. It burned her throat, and she couldn't even tell what it tasted like. The pit of her stomach felt warm. She handed it to Kobra, who tipped his head back and took a swig.

"It helps a bit."

Bunny just nodded and took the bottle back.

OoOoOoOoO

Nearly half an hour had past, and the bottle was almost empty

Bunny looked at Kobra through the haze of her drunkenness. He grinned back at her.

"You're pretty," he whispered.

"You will be too, once I drink a little bit more," Bunny said, hiccupping.

He laughed. Bunny liked the sound of it. She took another swig, draining the bottle. She frowned.

"It's empty."

"Oh."

She looked into his eyes for a moment, setting the bottle down beside them. She couldn't get her thoughts straight. They just kept swirling around. Why didn't she like him again? She couldn't remember.

Bunny didn't know how it happened, didn't know who leaned in first, but suddenly, she found her lips on his, tasting the alcohol on his breath, running her hands through his hair. She pulled him closer.

"Let's go inside," he mumbled.

She laughed and stood up, pulling him up with her. He put his hands around her waist.

Kissing felt nice.

She wanted to go inside, though.


	6. Chapter 6

Ohh, how it's been so long; I'm so sorry I've been gone. I was busy writing stuff for youuuu... Thanks to BetterLivingIndustries, for bringing me back to this.   
**Disclaimer: I don't own Danger Days, the Killjoys, or MCR. Sadly.**

She woke up with a start. That dream again. She was reliving it every time she fell asleep now, always the same. The noise, the stinging dust, the screams, the mask…  
Bunny rubbed her eyes. How early was it? She winced. It was too bright, and she had such a headache…  
Suddenly, a pile of clothes hit her with a soft thump. She glanced to her right. Kobra was pulling his shirt over his head. He frowned and tugged on his tight jeans a little bit, and then looked at Bunny.  
"Uh… I tossed you your clothes," he said softly.  
Wait, what? She picked them up. They were, in fact, hers.  
Oh. _Oh…_  
Kobra stepped over to the blinds and yanked them shut, choking off the sunlight that shone in. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.  
"Did we…?" Bunny whispered. Oh, God.  
He nodded.  
Bunny swore.  
"Exactly," Kobra mumbled, grabbing his jacket where it had been discarded hastily in the corner last night. "I'll, uh, go…"  
He quickly slipped outside and shut the door behind him so Bunny could get dressed. She pulled on her jeans and tank top as fast as she could, but she couldn't find her vest. She groaned, and tried to blindly fix her hair as she searched the room, giving up in frustration after a minute. Bunny was so thirsty it was killing her, her head pounded, and she was still dead tired.  
It occurred to her that she didn't even know what part of the diner she was in.  
She stepped outside and found herself in the front room. Party and Jet were picking at a can of dog food, and Ghoul was taking slow drags on a cigarette. Party glanced up at her.  
"Did you two kids have fun last night?"  
Kobra walked into the room from the kitchen. His sunglasses were on. He rubbed his temple with two fingers, grimacing slightly.  
"Sure sounded like it," Ghoul chuckled quietly.  
Bunny's face twisted instantly into a scowl.

OoOoOoOoO

"Here." Bunny kicked the bottom of his boot with her toe. She held the wrench that he needed. Kobra pushed himself out from under the car and squinted up at her, the midday sun overhead allowing little shade. He sat up on the makeshift mechanic's creeper that was fashioned from a skateboard with the ends sawed off.

"Listen, I'm..." Kobra started as he dusted off his pants.

"You're going to have to put a shirt on if you want to hold a conversation with me," Bunny said coldly, crossing her arms and turning her head away slightly. There wasn't even a whisper of a breeze to break up the stagnant, stifling heat or blow her long bangs out of her eyelashes.

Kobra picked himself up and grabbed his shirt off of the hood of the car.

"It's over a hundred degrees out here. Besides, you've seen me in less," he mumbled as he yanked it over is head and pulled his arms through.

"_Don't_," Bunny snapped.

"Don't what?"

"Bring _that_ up."

Kobra looked at Bunny, trying to catch her eye.

"We made a mistake. It was just a stupid, one-time thing. Don't be mad," he said, leaning back on the car and crossing his legs.

"I have every right to be mad. I just got here, and I'm trying to deal with... things... and you got me drunk, and I obviously do not hold my liquor well, and we... I don't _do _stuff like that anymore," Bunny said angrily, whipping her head around to face him. He narrowed his eyes.

"It wasn't my fault, you know. I was just as trashed as you were. You can't put this all on me."

"Kobra, I don't-" Bunny started to hiss, but he cut her off.

"Do what? Sleep with guys you've known for a day? You said 'anymore', didn't you?"

She just scowled.

"You didn't like me before last night, either. And now that I've somehow given you a legitimate reason to hate me, you jump at the chance," Kobra said, his voice low.

Bunny didn't say anything for a minute, just looked at his narrowed eyes and the line of his jaw. She pressed the wrench to his chest.  
"Here."  
He looked down and took it, his blonde hair falling over his eyes.  
"By the way, that's not the right one. I'd use a hydraulic wrench I were if I were replacing the brake pads on such an ancient car," Bunny said coolly. Kobra opened his mouth to say something, then closed it. When he looked up, she had already turned and started to walk away.

OoOoOoOoO

Party Poison brushed by her on his way out the door.  
"Kobra, I'm borrowing your baby. DJ might've found us some spare parts," he called out, putting on his sunglasses. Bunny couldn't understand Kobra's muffled reply, but his tone was threatening.  
"Don't worry, I'll bring her back alive," Party muttered. He turned to Bunny. "You need anything while I'm out?"  
"Nah, I'm fine." She winced as Party gently picked up her arm to look at it. The wrappings were getting loose and frayed, and they were smeared with the dark brown of dried blood.  
"New bandages, got it," Party said, pulling a cigarette out of the bent carton in his pocket and holding it in his mouth. "Maybe tell him to be gentler next time." He lit up and gave her a crooked grin. Bunny's eyes flashed.  
"There won't be a next time, and he knows it." It came out harsher than she meant it to, but she was feeling anxious and still fuming from her fight with Kobra. Party raised an eyebrow in surprise, taking a step back. "Sorry," she mumbled, yanking open the door to the diner and slamming it shut behind her. Ignoring Jet's concerned look and and Ghoul's protest as she grabbed a cigarette and his lighter, she slipped out the back door of the diner and sat herself down on the single step outside. Bunny closed her eyes and leaned back against the door, the metal not yet turned scorching by the sunlight. She lit the cigarette and took a deep drag, welcoming the dirty smoke and nicotine like an old friend. Bunny was on edge, feeling panicky. She had a massive hangover, but she knew that wasn't the only reason. She took another drag. Bunny had promised herself that she had quit smoking forever, she had promised _him _that she had quit, and here she was, cigarette again between her fingers and her head in her hands. But what did that matter? He wasn't here- he was far away. Out in the Zones somewhere. Probably dead.  
Then, Bunny remembered the drac with horrible clarity.  
God, she hoped he was dead.  
Bunny stepped back inside to snatch another cigarette, praying not to run into Kobra.


End file.
